Just a Summer Love
by iluvjb689
Summary: Its about Samantha Good Ryan Good's sister  not really  and Justin Bieber's summer love.THeres also some love for her friends and his friends along the way. Keep reading please its better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys you decided for me to write another story and here it is. Now I'm gonna post some pictures of the characters. No Elli and I don't look like Shailene Woodley or Christina Grimmie.  
Sam:(http:/cache3(dot)asset-cache(dot)?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d= http:/cdn(dot)buzznet(dot))

Elli:(http:/img(dot)karaoke-lyrics(dot) http:/celebsecrets4u(dot)files(dot)wordpress(dot)?w=468&h=310)

Justin:(http:/www(dot)disnology(dot) http:/assets(dot)nydailynews(dot)com/img/2011/01/05/alg_justin_ http:/static(dot)tumblr(dot))

Ryan:(http:/images2(dot)fanpop(dot) http:/27(dot)media(dot)tumblr(dot)com/tumblr_la97crAZOh1qda5tro1_)

Chaz:(http:/sp6(dot)fotolog(dot)com/photo/22/54/105/juuustiinbieber/1284915247142_ http:/quizilla(dot)teennick(dot)com/user_images/S/SA/SAM/SAMANTHAXOXO/1282779093_6715_)

Aaron:(http:/1(dot)bp(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_6dwxuK4I1cg/TMoPmZrrSqI/AAAAAAAAABM/nlBms37ukRQ/s1600/Tony+ http:/www(dot)disneychannelmedianet(dot)com/showcontent/DC/programming/atbr/atbr_)

Bella(puppy):(http:/1(dot)bp(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_kJaweK-o0Yw/TUIzVVHP_6I/AAAAAAAAAa4/tW4hYkmVWic/s1600/samoyed_)

Maybe Aaron looks a little like Tony Oller. Hehe yeah three pictures of Justin. You can decide which hair he has. Haha I'm nuts. Oh well I hope you enjoy the story and please review.

DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN ANYONE IN RELATION TO JUSTIN BIEBER OR JUSTIN BIEBER  
_

Hey guys, my name is Samantha. I'm your normal 16 year old...one little detail. I'm Ryan Good's little sister. I live with my parents in a normal house in Atlanta. I knew Justin Bieber and Usher and Scooter. It was great. But Justin I've known a long time ago. We were 13 and I was on a road trip with my best friend and we went by Canada. I met him there and we became friends instantly. After that we webcammed almost every night. I had liked him ever since we met. Well today was going to be a normal day for me. Yeah it _was._ I woke up, took a shower and started picking out my outfit for the day well you know depending on what we were doing. Oh wait now I remember. We were picking up Ry from the airport. Then I heard a knock on a door. Oh god I'm still in my towel and my hairs still wet. I wonder who it is

Sam:Ry if your home early can you come another time I'm kinda busy!

?:Its not Ryan!

Sam:Going going!

I opened the door and there stood the one, the only, my old best friend, Justin Bieber.

Justin:Well hello there

Sam:Hey! Oh my god what are you doing here?

Justin:I'm visiting. What no hug for your favorite guy?

Sam:Well of course there is

I hugged him and it lasted so long. Well at least thats how it felt. Then we pulled away.

Justin:You smell like flowers

Sam:Thank you?

We both laughed and I remembered how much I loved him. I mean liked him.

Justin:Sure you don't wanna change first?

Sam:Um yeah I took a shower and yeah I was picking my clothes out and yeah I'm gonna go change now

Justin:You go do that. I'll be downstairs

Sam:Ok see you there

I closed the door and picked out my outfit. I wore this (http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/outfit/set?id=28969360). I blow dried my hair and ironed it. I put on a little bit of eyeliner and lipgloss. I double checked to make sure everything was ok and where it needed to be and then went downstairs.

Sam:Hey

Justin:Hey

Sam:Now for a proper hello

I was still on the last step and he was a few feet away. I ran and hugged him and he spun me around.

Justin:Now thats a nice hi

Sam:Exactly what I meant

Ryan:Samantha!

Sam:Ryan!

I hugged him like I would hug someone I haven't seen in a long time.

Ryan:So how's life been treating ya?

Sam:Very very good. Oh you have to meet someone.

Ryan:Who could this be?

Sam:My boyfriend

Ryan:Oh really

Justin and Ry were both in front of me and Justin got kinda surprised. More than Ryan.

Sam:Yeah. I think he'll be here in a few minutes. We were gonna go to the mall later. Justin wanna come?

Justin:Um yeah sure

Sam:You ok?

Justin:Yep. Better than ever

Sam:Um ok

Ryan:Hey mom, dad show me the town again. I kinda forgot how it looked like.

Mom:But Ryan you've lived here your whole lif-

Ryan:Mom can we just go?

Mom:Um sure. Hun let's go

Dad:Ok

They all left and it was only me, Justin and my puppy, Bella. SHe was a white samoyed.

Sam:Want any breakfast?

Justin:You know it. I'm a starving man here

Sam:Course you are superstar. Captain Crunch?

Justin:Yeah. You remember?

Sam:Of course how can I forget? Everytime I went over to visit you gave me Captain Crunch. It became my favorite after

Justin:And now you understand the power of the Biebz

I laughed a little. Oh Justin.

Sam:Course I do. Ok so two bowl of ce-

I heard the doorbell ring. That must be Aaron. Aaron was amazing. He was sweet, funny, everything.

Sam:That must be him

Justin:Who?

Sam:Boyfriend.

Justin:Right

He sat on the couch and I opened the door. Something was up with him.

Aaron:Why hey there beautiful

He kissed me and noticed Justin was there.

Sam:Hey

Aaron:Hey I'm Aaron

Justin:I'm Justin

Ok thats it for now. If you want more, review. Tomorrow I will post more. Promise and those who I promised would be in my story I promise promise promise you will be included later on :) Thank you and review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYONE IN RELATION TO HIM  
_

Justin:I'm Justin

Aaron:Bieber right

Justin:Yeah. A fan?

Aaron:Not much. Girlfriend just talks a whole lot about you

Then, Aaron hugged me from behind. What has gotten into him?

Justin:Yeah she just told me about you. And I get it. Not everyone has to like my music

Then Justin stood up.

Aaron:No no I like your music. Not so crazy about the person

Sam:Aaron be nice

Aaron:I'm just correcting him

Justin:No no let him. So we having breakfast yet? I can cook something up. You know like old times

Sam:No I'll just get the Captain Crunch

Aaron:You never ate Captain Crunch

Sam:Yeah I did and I do. You've just never come over for breakfast

I went to the kitchen and got three bowls.

Aaron:Oh ok. Oh and Coco Puffs for me.

Sam:K.

Ok so I was definitely not gonna leave these two alone just to get the cereal so I got their help.

Sam:Justin can you pass me the cereal

Justin:Where is it?

Sam:Cabinet

Justin:Out of all the cabinets in this house

Sam:Its right in front of you

Justin:Where?

Sam:Here

I got infront of him but the cabinet was too high for me. Justin noticed and opened it for me. Oh yeah _now _he knows which cabinet.

Sam:Thank you

Justin:Anytime

Then, there was an awkward silence...I put the cereal into the bowls and puts some milk in each.

Sam:Breakfast is served.

Aaron:Thank you but breakfast isn't all I want this morning

Then Aaron kissed me. Not the time Aaron.

Sam:Um yeah

Aaron:Something wrong babe?

Then he kissed me again.

Sam:Since when do you call me babe?

Aaron:Since when I can't I?

Sam:No its just I'm not used to you calling me babe. Its new to me. Like 10 seconds ago new

Aaron:Fine I won't call you babe

Sam:Fine

Was he actually getting mad cuz of this? Ugh I hate when he gets so overprotective. He started playing with his food and I started eating. I wasn't gonna let him get to me so I started talking with Justin.

Sam:So, Justin, how's life been for you?

Justin:Pretty good but you pretty much know every detail about it. We talk almost everyday

Sam:I know right

Aaron:Wait you two talk everyday?

Justin:Almost. Does that bother you?

Aaron:No. I see her everyday

Justin:Well then we're both gonna see her everyday this summer

Aaron:And why is that?

Justin:I'm staying here for the whole summer.

Sam:Oh my god no way!

I hugged him and he laughed. So did I. Not Aaron.

Justin:Yep. Well you know until Ryan gives you his surprise

Sam:What surprise?

Justin:I'm not telling

Sam:Cmon tell me tell me tell me

Justin:My lips are sealed

Sam:Fine meanie

Justin:You'll find out eventually

Sam:I know I know

Aaron:Well I'm done eating

Sam:Oh hold on. I'm almost done

I finished eating and Justin did too.

Aaron:We gonna go to the mall yet?

Sam:Um sure. Justin?

Justin:Actually I got some things to do but I promise I'll be back later k

Sam:K as long as your back

Justin:I will. See ya later Sammy

He kissed my cheek and left. Oh he forgot his jacket.

Aaron:What was that all about?

Sam:What was what all about?

Aaron:He was flirting with you

Sam:No he wasn't. We always talk to each other like that. We're just really close

Aaron:Too close for that matter.

Sam:Hey what's your problem today?

Aaron:My problem is some guy is flirting with my girlfriend

Sam:He's not flirting! How many times do I have to tell you that?

Aaron:Don't raise your voice at me!

He stood up. Ugggghhhh he gets so aggresive sometimes. He never does anything though. I stood up too.

Sam:I'm not raising my voice for crying out loud! Why can't you just trust me?

Aaron:Because it's not you that I don't trust it's him

Sam:Why the hell won't you?

Aaron:Because your too good for him!

Then he slapped me. He had never touched me before. Then, Justin came back in.

Justin:Hey sorry I forg- Sam what's wrong?

He came to me and hugged me. I was crying.

Aaron:I'll see you later Sam

Justin:What'd you do to her?

Aaron:She made me

Sam:No I didn't

Justin:Hm let me see who do I believe? Jerk who did something to her or my best friend thats crying? I'm gonna go with her

Aaron:Fine. I didn't do anything wrong.

Sam:I never wanna see you again

Aaron:No problem

He left and Justin was still hugging me.

Justin:What'd he do to you?

Sam:He hit me. Well slapped me. Either way he hit me pretty hard.

Justin:He won't lay another finger on you ok

I just nodded and kept hugging him. I knew he was always going to be there for me. I never thought Aaron would actually do something like that.

Did you like this part? Tell me what you liked, didn't like, or what you want more of? In the surprise all those characters that are missing will definitely be include. By the way, I'm still looking for someone to play Christian's GF. Just tell me if your interested. Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I know 2 in one day. EPIC lol haha well this one I wrote with my best friend who plays Elli so you'll understand why she's nuts.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYONE IN RELATION TO HIM

Sam:He hit me. Well slapped me. Either way he hit me pretty hard.

Justin:He won't lay another finger on you ok

I just nodded and kept hugging him. I knew he was always going to be there for me. I never thought Aaron would actually do something like that.

Justin:How bout I drive you to the mall and you meet up with Elli?

Sam:I was gonna do that anyways but you really don't have to drive me there

Justin:Yes I do. Now cmon

Sam:Fine fine. Thank you

Justin:Welcome

I went to the bathroom and washed my face and got my bag. Yeah no make up no nothing. He drove me to the mall and stopped the car right at the entrance.

Sam:Thank you again. Really.

I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

Justin:Want me to go in with you? Just for a little while. I don't have anything to do anyways

Sam:Well then why did you leave?

Justin:didn't wanna start something with Aaron

Sam:Well that was very nice of you. Now park the car so we can go inside

I smiled and so did he and parked the car. We got out and went inside. I saw Elli and we went to her. She was wearing (http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/elli_outfit/set?id=29356571)

Sam:Hey Elz

Elli:Hey eyes are red, you've been crying, your with this sexy ass beast and not that jackass whatd he do?Who wants to see his blood?

Justin:Why thank you Elli

Sam:He hit me Elz. And if it weren't for this one, who knows what else he would've done

Elli:Oh sweetie miji no

She mom hugged me yeah thats Elli.

Elli:Now who really wants to see his blood?I know many many people

She took out her cell phone. She can get a bit aggressive.

Elli:Say a name any name I got em

Sam:Elli just let it go, I'm never seeing that jackass again

Elli:Dont worry still gonna kill it easier on hot ass sexy strong guy help me out here

Sam:Um yeah hit on him go ahead

Justin:Well does that bother you Samantha?

He put his hands on my shoulders. Wow Justin

Elli:Ugh may I ?

Justin:Go ahead

Elli:Thank, you

She put his hands on my Elli

Sam:Elli did you forget Justin's famous and they're always watching him

Elli:Samantha Garcia you loooooooove this boy and who gives if theyr watching I would definitely-

Justin took off his hands and held my hand

Sam:Um Justin what are you doing?

Justin:Giving people something to talk about

Sam:And have a reason to kill me about apparently

Elli:Your loving this so zip it and suck it

Justin chuckled. Oh Elli wrong minded Elli

Justin:Yeah Sam suck it

Sam:You shut up Bieber

Elli:Oh cmon make the boy,

She checked his ass out. Another typical Elli move

Elli:Well guy.A man, if you dont you just lost him

Sam:To who?

Justin:If you didn't care, you wouldn't care to who

Sam:Eh

Justin:Eh. Yeah thats all you can say right now

Elli:Ok let me make something clear, I am not a slut.I am an unpaid prostitute, hooker whatever you wanna call me as long as its from you

Then, she started walking.

Sam:Cmon

Justin:I'm not letting go

Sam:I know. Make sure to give a reason why I'm dead at my funeral

Justin:Your not gonna be dead. I'll just say its a prank

Sam:Oh yeah thats what I am. A joke. That _really_ helps.

I started walking following Elli.

Elli:We lookin for a ten on the spiky scale or a ten on the him scale

She checked him out...again. Greaaat. Not that I was jealous. Ok maybe a little

Sam:On the spiky. Speaking of spiky where is that boy?

Elli:You mean that-

Jake:Hold your tongue little girl

Elli:Id prefer it be somewhere else

Jake:I will scream

Elli:Go ahead

Sam:Jake!

I was gonna hug him but I couldn't since Justin kept holding my hand

Sam:For one second?

Justin:Fine fine

He let go and I hugged Jake.

Jake:Hey guy.

Elli:You mean sexy beast of a guy.

Jake:Lalalala!

Justin:Sup. Who are you?

Sam:Here we go again

Jake:Im Jake and your shot

Elli:You couldve stopped at

Justin:Thats right. Heard about you too.

Sam:Kill me now

Jake:Sammy what do you say behind my back

Elli:Your sexy?

Jake:No you say that to my face

Justin:No she says that too

Sam:I do not!

Jake:Oh really Samantha

Sam:No not really Jacob

Justin:Oh this is funny.

Elli giggled.

always funny to me

Jake:Shut up Queen Elizabeth

Elli:Im not old or ?

Justin:No no not at photobooth

Sam:Two people fit in there

Justin:Simple you'll sit on my lap

Elli:Lucky

Elli got a grip on his arm.

Jake:Oh kill me dude why

Justin shrugged.

Justin:Its a plus for me.

Elli:And Jakey wakey

Jake:Oh kill me just end it

Elli:To think youd be used to it

Sam:Cmon lets go lets go

Justin:Aha so your eager now. Knew you couldn't resist me

Sam:Someone's a little big headed cmon

We all went in the photo booth and I sat on his lap. Elli sat on Jake's I sat on Justin Bieber's lap. We took 5 pictures. One we were all ganster, the other one we were making Nicki Minaj faces, the other one we pretended to be ninjas(purple ninjas XD), the last one I was kissing Justin's cheek and my legs were on his lap and Elli had one leg around Jakes waist and kissing his neck (she is a slut no matter what she saids). We got four copies and got out of the photo booth.

You like it? Review k. What you like, dislike, anything. Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. :)

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYONE IN RELATION TO HIM

We all went in the photo booth and I sat on his lap. Elli sat on Jake's I sat on Justin Bieber's lap. We took 5 pictures. One we were all ganster, the other one we were making Nicki Minaj faces, the other one we pretended to be ninjas(purple ninjas XD), the last one I was kissing Justin's cheek and my legs were on his lap and Elli had one leg around Jakes waist and kissing his neck (she is a slut no matter what she saids). We got four copies and got out of the photo booth.

Justin:I like the last picture

Sam:Its...different

Elli:Its my style

Jake:You always do now a my neck red?

Elli:A little*smiles*

Sam:Wow Elli

Then I saw a flash.

Sam:I went blind. Was I the only one that saw that?

Justin:Nope. Don't worry I saw one earlier anyways

Sam:What?

Elli:La duh Sammy your buds a hot, sexy, strong, amazing, sweet gonna be stalked

Jake:Nice way to put it Elli

Sam:Well yeah I know that

Justin:You think I'm sexy you think I'm sexy

Sam:Eh.

Justin:Ha I got something on you and you admit it. Wait wait I need to get this

He took out his phone and started recording. I laughed.

Sam:What are you doing?

Justin:Say it

Sam:Say what?

Justin:Say Justin Drew Bieber you are so sexaay

Sam:I'm not saying that

Justin:Samantha

Sam:Justin Drew

Justin:Say it

Sam:Fine. Justin Drew Bieber you are so sexaaaay

Jake:What about me?

Elli:You young man get help

Sam:I'm not saying anything about you Jake

Justin:Oh cmon Sammy

He put the his phone closer to my face.

Sam:No! Let me see how horrible I look

Justin:Fine fine

He stopped recording and showed me. I looked so weird. Now I remember how much fun we used to have.

Elli:Sammy I swear if you dont end up dating him one day I will end up in bed with him

Jake:Shes think shes kidding shes not

Elli:Im not

Sam:I know. But I'm not rushing things

Justin:So your considering dating me huh Sam

Sam:Maybe. But I just broke up with a jerk

Justin:Well youve known me long enough to know I'd never do anything like that to you.

Elli:Jake take me to-

Jake:You are not going to my room

Elli:Aero stupid

Jake:You live here and you-

Elli elbowed him in the guy.

Elli:Bye people

Then she dragged him to the store.

Sam:Cmon go with me to Delias pleeaassse

Justin:Cmon cmon I'll help you pick something out

Sam:Thank you

We picked out some clothes and he insisted on buying them for me.

Sam:Justin I'm gonna pay you back

Justin:You don't have to

Sam:But I want to

Justin:Fine fine fine. I'm not gonna accept it

Sam:Ok

Justin:Cmon lets go to the food court. After we find Elli and Jake.

Sam:Yeah make sure she's ok.

Justin:Let's go

He held my hand and we walked to Aero.

Sam:Elli Elli where are you?

Elli:Jake you little...

She was hitting him

Jake:Help help Im being abused!

Elli:Oh I'll show you

Then she finally noticed us and stopped.

Elli:Hi people

Sam:Hey Elli

Justin:Hey

He was still holding my hand and I was letting him. Wait I was letting him? Oh well. Whatever

Elli:So you two dating or just friends with benifits or one stand or drunk night cmon throw me a bone

Jake hid in a changing room

Elli:Oh no you dont Big mistake buddy

Then she went under and got in the changing room

Jake:Help help murderer! Wait no molester!

Sam:I think I'll just leave him there. I'm too scared to open the door

Justin:Me too

You like it? Review k. What you like, dislike, anything. Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter :) Review

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYONE IN RELATION TO HIM

Sam:I think I'll just leave him there. I'm too scared to open the door

Justin:Me too

Elli:Yo Sammy

Then Elli got out.

Elli:Who helps me kill him?

Jake:You told me to!

Elli:Didnt think you in a store is when you decide to-

Jake:Yes cause you gave me permission!

Sam:I dont wanna know really I dont

Justin:Me either. Cmon lets go get some food. I'm hungry

Sam:We ate like 30 minutes ago.

Justin:I'm a guy I get hungry

Elli:So true

She changed back, paid for her clothes and came back to us.

Elli:So Sammy you and him dating or can we go hottie scooping

Sam:Actually I don't know

Justin:Sam?

Sam:I'm asking you

Justin:I know but are you ready to commit already?

Sam:Not really

Justin:I'll wait k

Sam:Thank you.

Justin:Welcome. Now can we go eat?

Jake:Yes!

Elli:No bf means hottie Sammy

Justin:Your leaving me?

He gave me a puppy face.

Justin:With him?

Jake:Heeeyy

Elli:Yep cmon Sammy

She dragged me with her further into the mall.

Sam:Ok ok. So lets see I spy with my little eye a...7ish

Elli:Yep thats a total 7ish

Yes we were rating guys

Sam:Oh my gosh Elli that's Chaz!

Elli:Being?

Sam:Chaz remember guy _you_ loooooved when we were younger

well. Chaz!

She attack hugged him and he hugged her back.

CHaz:Hey Elz

Elli:Hi person

Chaz:You don't remember me don't you

Elli:Not at all

Chaz:Chaz. With the hair. Used to mess with me...nothing?

Elli:You just described over a thousand guys

Chaz:In Canada. Stratford

Then, Elli shrugged.

Elli:She told me I knew you so naturally I like hugs from cute guys

Chaz:And I like hugs from pretty girls

Sam:Chaz!

Chaz:Sam!

Sam:Buddy!

Chaz:Buddy!

Sam:Ok ow my ear

Chaz:Sorry. Come here you

I hugged him.

Sam:Remember him yet Elz?

Elli:Ha. You know me and my sucky memory

Sam:Chaz. Chaz the one you said was what was the word? Mondo cute or something like that

Elli:I say tons of guys are cute. Not mondo but cute

Sam:Exactly but you called Chaz mondo cute

Elli:K?

Chaz:Nothing?

Elli:Nope. And I'm cold so walk and talk

She started walking and so did Chaz and I.

Chaz:Do you remember Ryan?

Elli:Baldy!

Chaz:Oh yeah him you remember

Elli:Oh cool off Chad

Chaz:Its Chaz

Elli:K. Sammy I see a 9

Sam:Where?

Elli:Right. Black shaggy hair green eyes

Sam:I see him. Which scale?

Elli:He passed Spiky I know that. Wanna see which one can get the digits

Sam:You can take him

Elli:Your boring

CHaz:Na she's just saving some Justin

Elli:Whatevs. I need my frappe any one want anything?

Sam:Yeah I need one too. You can stay here I'll get them. Chaz you want anything?

Chaz:Na I'm good

Sam:Kk

I went to get the frappucinos and while I was gone this happened.

Chaz:You don't remember this?

He showed her a picture of all of us on our road trip to Canada. Me, Justin, Elli, Chaz, Ryan, Whitney, and Chris and Camille.

Elli:Yes. Your such an idiot you know that

Chaz:Why am I an idiot?

She kissed his cheek. Wow now she decides to be nice

Elli:I remember you I just wanna see what you would've done

Chaz:Psh I knew that

Elli:Course you did

Chaz:Ok maybe I didn't but you can't blame me. Pretty good actress

Elli:Duh. Come here

She messed up his hair.

Elli:There it is

Chaz:Yeah you always loved playing with my hair

Elli:Still do

Then I went back to them and gave her her frappucino

Sam:One mocha

Elli:Gratzi. Ok now I'm tired.

Elli sat down on a bench. Wow she gets tired easily. Then someone put their arm around me

Justin:There she is

He kissed my cheek. He's so sweet. Maybe I can't wait that long to actually date him.

Sam:Here I am

Chaz:Someone has a crush on Sam. Well we've known that a long time ago.

Then Chaz sat down next to Elli. I can already see _them _as a couple.

Elli:Everyone did. And these are moments where I almost wished I had a boyfriend

I guess she found a hot guy or something.

Elli:And now I'm glad I don't

Sam:Nice Elli.

Want more?Review. Either way I'll continue k. Ok so yeah plleaaasssee review


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys we're back with another chapter :) Enjoy

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYONE IN RELATION TO HIM

Then, I saw Aaron with another girl from far away. I wanted to go home.

Sam:Guys I think I'm gonna get going

Justin:I'll go with you

He held my hand. I know I said it felt right with Aaron but it felt even better with Justin.

Elli:Adorable

Sam:You sure? You don't have to

Justin:First of all I'm not leaving you alone and second I'm going

He kissed my cheek.

Elli:Aw

Chaz:So adorable

Sam:Ok then let's go. I'll see you guys later k

Elli:Don't get knocked up.

Justin:Same goes for you

Chaz:Get some

I gave a little glare meaning "be quiet Chaz".

Chaz:Kidding

Sam:Mh hm

Elli:I'm not

JustiN:Chaz don't be stupider

Elli:At least tell that to a hot guy

Chaz:Gee thanks

Sam:As much as I would love to see you guys fight over this, I'm gonna go. Bye guys

Chaz:You ok?

I looked at Aaron one last time and nodded.

Sam:I'm ok. Thanks Chaz

Justin:Cmon. Want me to bring the car around?

Sam:Yes please

Justin:I'll be right back

He went to get the car and only me, Chaz and Elli were left.

Elli:I'm serious Sammy. We both know my big bro

Sam:I know me too but still he wouldn't do anything if he knows I'm not ready for

Elli:So true. But your both weak. Weaker than me. Now that's weak

Sam:Elli I can be strong when I want to

Elli:Sure you can princess

Sam:I can. I'm gonna go see if he came around yet. Bye Elz bye Chaz

I went outside and I saw a lot of flashes. Kinda blinded me. Oh god paparazzi. They started surrounding me.

Papparazzi:Mystery girl! Mystery girl! How do you know Justin Bieber? Are you two dating? What about the pictures in the photobooth? Is this a one night thing?

Sam:No comment!

I had to speak loud. So many questions. I was already getting headache. I found Justin's car and I went to it and got in. Then they surrounded the car.

Sam:Wow I just got attacked for the first time

Justin:And not the last. Put on some glasses and you'll be fine

Sam:Yeah I guessed

I put on some glasses he had in the little drawer thingy in his car had and it got better.

Justin:Well if you will be my girlfriend which I hope you will. You should start getting used to it.

Sam:Yeah I know. Comes with dating you but I think it might be worth it

Justin:Might be. We're here

He got out of the car and opened the door for me. Aww what a gentleman.

Sam:Thank you. Cmon.

I went to the door and opened it.

Justin:I'm going I'm going

He went inside and pulled me in.

Sam:So what should we do now?

Justin:Tv, movie? Talk, eat?

Sam:Talk about what?

Justin:I don't know.

He sat down and I sat down next to him.

Sam:We could order some pizza and watch a movie

Justin:I'll call, you pick out a movie?

Sam:Sure. Couples Retreat?

Justin:Sure. Cheese and pepperoni?

Sam:Like always

Justin:Get the movie

He ordered the pizza and I looked for the movie. I found it and put it in. Then I went back to the couch.

Justin:Pizza will be here in 15

Sam:Alrighty. Start the movie now or when the food comes?

Justin:Start now then pause when the pizza's here

Sam:K

I got the remote and started the movie. To get in the movie type of mood we put all the lights out and the living room was dark.

Justin:It's awesome like this

Then he put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder

Sam:I know right. Gets you in the movie mode

Justin:Yeah

Then, I saw a light coming from the door. It was Ryan coming in.

Ryan:Anyone here?

Sam:We're right here Ry

Justin:Sup bro

Ryan:Did I interrupt?

Just in case your confused which Ryan it is. It's Ryan Butler.

Justin:Yes you actually did

He kissed my cheek.

Ryan:Well the other Ryan is gonna come in sec so you guys don't get too cuddly

Justin:Thanks man really

Then, he pulled me on to his lap. I felt like I was 5 again and that he was Santa but minus the beard and the potbelly or the outift or the white hair. Ok so not Santa

Justin:Yeah I'm cuddly

Ryan:I can tell dude I can tell.

Ryan G:I'm back!

Sam:Got it

Justin:Ow

Ryan G:Sorry. Oh I have great news.

Sam:What can it possibly be?

Ryan G:We're all going to the Bahamas!

Justin:All being?

Ryan G:You and 3 friends, you and 3 friends and me. You know all the "parental" requirement and everything

Justin:Sweet. No contest on who we're taking

Sam:Not at all

Ryan:THat means me right

Chaz and Chris

Ryan:Yes! Hot girls everywhere!

Sam:Yeah hot guys everywhere

Justin:What?

Sam:You know for Elli and Whitney and Cams.

Ryan:I remember Whitney. Oh good memories

Justin:Dude whatd you do?

Ryan:Snowball fight

Justin:Oh ok

Sam:So wrongminded sometimes

Justin:Well he made it sound like that and well no body trusts him

Sam:True

Well thats all for now. We will update in a little bit k Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Yes _another_ chapter. We're on a roll.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER(I wish I did ;)) OR ANYONE IN RELATION TO HIM

Sam:So wrongminded sometimes

Justin:Well he made it sound like that and well no body trusts him

Sam:True

Justin:Exactly.

Ryan:Heeeyy

Sam:Hey

Ryan:Pizza dudes here

Justin:And we still havent watched our movie

Sam:Ryan get it please

Both Ryans:Ok which?

Sam:Butler

Ryan:Always the Butler

He got the door and paid for the pizzas and brought them to the coffeetable.

Sam:Thank you

Ryan:Yeah yeah yeah

Justin:You know I cant get it buddy

Ryan G:Sam can

Sam:No actually I can't

Ryan G:What'd you do?

Justin:She was seen by the paparazzi

Ryan G:She always is

Sam:With him

Ryan G:How?

Sam:Um holding hands?

Justin:Yeah, oops

Ryan G:You do know now you can't go out like you used to. Ever

Sam:Not forever. Just right now

Ryan G:Which are the best years of your life!

Justin:Dude we clear up everything they cant bug and say lies

Ryan:Well what are you gonna clear up?

Justin:Were friends

Ryan:Mh hm

Justin:Its undecided ok

Ryan:Sam

I was paying attention to the movie so i was spaced

Sam:Hm?

Ryan:Friends? Or what?

Sam:Who?

Justin:You and me

He kissed my cheek. Umm I don't know. Ugh this is so hard.

Sam:I don't know

Ryan:So undecided.

Justin:Isnt thatt what I just told you dude

Ryan:Its not the same. Girls always say the last word

Ryan G:See what I taught him

Justin:Are we ever gonna be able to watch the movie

Sam:Yeah guys go away for 2 hours

Ryan G:Why?

Sam:Movie. You two are too loud. Go go

Ryan:Fine. Cmon Ryan

Ryan G:Don't do anything stupid

THey finally left.

Sam:Finally

pizza

Sam:Mh hm

We ate and I restarted the movie.

Meanwhile

Elli's POV

I'm bored

Elli:I'm go shopping?

I stood up and started looking around

Chaz:Sure. Where to?

He stood up and put his arm around me

Chaz:Sure cmon

Elli:Finally I get to move

We went to Guess and I just started looking at random stuff

Elli:Help me find something

Chaz:How's this?

He pulled out a black mini skirt and a light blue hes a guy

Elli:Out of everything?Whatever

I took it and changed.I came back out and sat on the mini bench

Chaz:I like it

He sat me down on his lap

Elli:I yes

Chaz:Yes

Elli:Find something flirty while Im taking this belt off

I went back into the changing its a belt

Chaz:Something flirty how?

Elli:Flirt short tight that kinda stuff

I shouted from the little room thingy

Chaz:Ok

He picked out a short, strapless black minidress.I peeked out of the little thingy

Elli:Sure why

I closed the door!And changed into the I came back out

Elli:This cute

Chaz:VEry cute. Turn around

Elli:Fine fine

I turned around and went back in the room

Chaz:No don't go back in there. I meant spin

Elli:I know

I came back is fun

Chaz:Now we dance

Elli:Now I call the cops

He pulled me close and spun me around.

Elli:Ah!Why are you doing this?

I started giggling. I was having another giggling attack

Chaz:Because its fun

Elli:Your a freak

I pulled out my cell

Elli:Cops on speed dial

Chaz:Course. Well how bout we go bowling later? Get some burgers afterwards?

Elli:Howd we get from dancing in a store to bowling?

Ok now I was he's nuts

Chaz:Why are you laughing? I'm serious

Elli:I know but your random and weird and why did you wanna dance?

Chaz:I was bored and I wanted to dance

Elli:Your crazy

I went back in to the room thingy and changed back.

Elli:What else am I missing

Chaz:A bikini?

Elli:Go find one

Chaz:Thank you

He picked out a black one with faded purple paint, Cute!

Elli:Cute!

I grabbed them and tried them on

Elli:Cold but cute

Chaz:I can buy it for you, early birthday present. Or late. Either one

Elli:Or I can buy it?Im independent if you forgot

I patted his shoulder

Chaz:I know but I wanna give you something and I might as well give you that

Elli:Oh gotta figure out something else buddy

I changed back and bought my both left the store and I was doing my usual; rating guys

Elli:Uh where to know?Mm

Thats it for this chapter. More coming up. Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys another chapter coming your way :D

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYONE IN RELATION TO HIM  
_

Elli:Oh gotta figure out something else buddy

I changed back and bought my both left the store and I was doing my usual; rating guys

Elli:Uh where to know?Mm

Chaz:Well we could still go bowling

Again with the bowling.I rolled my eyes

Elli:Chaz do you want to go bowling with me

Chaz:Yes.

Elli:Why do you want to go bowling

Chaz:Cuz its fun

Elli:I bet you I can wreck me I can wreck anything

I can.I cant even use a water gun with out breaking it or letting it fall

Chaz:No you cant cmon it'll be fun

Elli:Ya ya do you wanna go bowling with me do you think I dont have a life

Hes right

Chaz:No I just wanted to spend time with one of my favorite people before I leave

Elli:Mh leaving?When?

Chaz:Tommorow morning

Elli:Really?

Chaz:Yeah

Elli:And you tell me now

Chaz:Yeah so will you go with me? Then we can go to Burger King

Elli:Ya sure why not.

Chaz:Its a date

Elli:Whatever you wanna call it to now

Chaz:Well what time is it?

Elli:It is 5:30.

Chaz:How bout we go bowling at 7?

E:Sure but I still don't wanna leave the mall

Chaz:Its right here we can go to food court and go later

Elli:Are you stupid?

Chaz:No why

Elli:Girls always change after the mall and especially if theyr going somewhere with possibly hot guys will be at

Chaz:Ok so where to?

Elli:Hottie scooping!

I grabbed his hands and started jumping up and down

Chaz:i'm a guy

Elli:So

Chaz:What am I gonna rate?

Elli:Ok hottie scooping you can rate girls while I rate guys pretty obvious smarty

La duh!

Chaz:Ok lets go

Elli:See now is that so hard.

Chaz:No not really

Elli:Exactly

I turned around and started pointing at random guys

Elli:6,8,5,woah 10

I started playing around with my I DO THIS A LOT

Chaz:7, 9, 10, 12. Not bad

Elli:The scales only to 10 smarty

Chaz:I know it is

Elli:Then how do you get a 12

Chaz:Cuz she's extremely hot so she deserves an extreme number

Elli:Ah math!

Ya like thats what bugs me...

Chaz:Its true. Poor girl though

Elli:So lost so lost

I started walking fast and just kept my little ratings in my head. He followed me too.

Chaz:No cuz theres probably a bunch of guys hitting on her just cause of her looks

Elli:Id love that I dont know what your talking about

Chaz:No but guys just go for her to sleep with her. Its sad. Well that just means the guy has no life but that

Elli:Where do you get this stuff

SSSSHHHAAARRROOOONNNN IIII AAAMMMM SSOO CCOOONNFFFUUUSSSEEDDD

Chaz:My head?

Elli:And you are not a normal less er stuffy

Chaz:Stuffy?

Elli:Where is this retard that I knew back all this intelligent wanting to hang out with me stuff

Chaz:Hes still here he just isn't after girls like that

Elli:Ok then dont be but at least act like you can have fun

I started walking is wrong with me? He kept walking along with me

Chaz:Something wrong?

Elli:No Im sorry just loosen up you seem so ugh

Chaz:Fine help me loosen up

Elli:flirt

Chaz:With who? You?

Elli:No not I dont know some random girl you thinks hot.I'm gonna go keep busy with a random hot guy k

Chaz:keep busy?

Elli:By keeping busy pretty easy

Chaz:Busy how?

Elli:Busy, busy

Chaz:Nu uh. Cmon lets go eat. Anytrhing you want. Lollipop, ice cream anything

Elli:Ugh loosen up dude.I can find my own lollipop in this mall

Chaz started laughing out of nowhere.

Elli:What the heck is wrong with you I'm serious

Chaz:This isn't me at all

Elli:What are you?Im so lost, now before I tackle you to the floor

Chaz:I'm not all proper and stuff. Cmon seriously lets go somewhere anywhere

Elli:Prove it to me you can have fun

I crossed my arms and set my feet firmly on the floor.

Chaz:Ok I'll prove it

He started kissing me.I went along for a little but then pushed him away

Elli:Really!

Chaz:Yes really and I'm glad I did that now

Elli:You retard

I started smacking his hard.

Chaz:Ow why?

More? Review and find out... seriously review


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys heres another chapter. Enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYONE IN RELATION TO HIM

Chaz:Yes really and I'm glad I did that now

Elli:You retard

I started smacking his hard.

Chaz:Ow why?

Elli:Now is when you decide to- You know what you can cut loose.I need a want something?

Chaz:Sure. Fries are good

Elli:Brb

I got my apple and this retards fries and went back to where he was and sat down

Elli:Want your fries

Chaz:Yes

Elli:Promise you wont do that again and you can have em

CHaz:I promise

Elli:Say it in a sentance

CHaz:I promise I won't kiss you again unless you want me to

Elli:Which I dont

Which I do.I gave him the fries and took a bite out of my apple

Chaz:You sure?

Elli:Im sure

Chaz:Ok if you say so

He started eating his fries.

Elli:Ew now I taste like you

:D

Chaz:That's a bad thing?

Elli:Yes

Chaz:Mean

What am I Im officially on part, I dont know what.I kept eating my apple but I was just looking at him

Chaz:You ok Elz?

Elli:Just checking if you got lipgloss on you

Chaz:My lips do taste like bubble gum

Elli:Yep youre an idiot

Chaz:Thank you

Elli:Couldnt have made out with some random chick

Chaz:Not the same

Elli:Whatever

I kept eating my apple

Elli:And I'm wearing watermelon not bubble gum

Chaz kept on eating his fries.

Chaz:Taste like bubble gum

Elli:How does-Just never mind.I'm gonna get something else, real know what

THen I stood up and so did he.

Chaz: Elli I could come with you. Cmon I won't kiss you again if thats whats bothering you

Elli:Dude chill I'm coming back and I don't care about that

Then he raised an eyebrow. Who does he think he is.

Elli:I'm gonna bring my food and come back.

I made the motion. Like the go there, bring back, sit.

Chaz:Ok ok

Then he sat back down.

Elli:K

Then I went back and brought back my food.

Elli:See. What you thought I was gonna abandon you

Chaz:Maybe

Elli:You know I wouldn't do that bro

I started eating.

Chaz:I know but still. So bowling later? Cmon please

Elli:Chaz I already told you yes!

I laughed a little

Chaz:Oh forgot

Elli:Why is it so important if I go with you. Your with me now

Chaz:Because I'm leaving tomorrow night

Elli:Noooo

I was whining.

Chaz:SOrry Elz I am. THats why I wanna spend time with you before I leave

Elli:No I'm not letting you

Then I sat on his lap.

Chaz:Elli cmon you know I don't wanna leave

Elli:Your going back to Canada?

Chaz:No actually I'm going to the Bahamas.

Elli:Your going to the Bahamas and your leaving me here? Take me with you!

I clung on to him.

Chaz:I wish I could

Elli:Make out with me all you want just take me!

I fake cried and put my head on his shoulder.

Chaz:Wait Sam hasn't told you?

Elli:Told me?

Chaz:Her brother's surprise

Elli:Oh what is it

Chaz:Trip to the Bahamas

Elli:No way who's going

Chaz:Probably you,Whitney, Cams. Me, Justin, and Ry and Chris

Elli:Then

I sat on a chair.

Elli:Why are you making me go bowling

Chaz:Havent gone in a long time

Elli:Why meee

I whined.

Chaz:Cuz I wanna spend the last night here in Atlanta with you

Elli:Dude we're probably gonna end up stuck with each other at the Bahamas but ok I'll go

Chaz:Good. We haven't gone bowling in a long time

Elli:You have problems if you wanna be with me

I kept on eating

Chaz:Well then I have problems oh well

Elli:Not as much as I do

Hope you liked it.

Did ya hear? Did ya hear? Did ya hear? Never Say Never over passed Michael Jackson's This is it! I'm freaking out!

Okay well aside from my craziness he he :D, please review and tell me what you think. I'd love to know


End file.
